Capitán
by PaulinaV221
Summary: Royal Pair. Ahora Ryoma debe ser el pilar de Seigaku; como capitán. ¿Está contento con eso?


Okay. Atobe estaba cayendo en lo ridículo.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Atobe era el ex-capitán de Hyotei, ahora estaba en la preparatoria más exclusiva de Japón y, según su información, Seigaku era bi-campeón de los nacionales. Con el regreso de Echizen (quien será capitán esté año) parecía que la racha de victorias de la escuela seguirían.

Cada día era escuchar noticias sobre Tezuka y su maravillosa carrera profesional, y si no, era sobre Ryoma, el genio actual de Japón. Si bien esto sería reconfortante para Atobe, no lo era. Recordar tanto al novato lo hacía recordar sentimientos que jamás le expresó al menor.

Y aquí estaba, frente a Seigaku; debatiendo si entrar o darse la vuelta, pero por supuesto él no era ningún cobarde.

Llegó, y sintió nostalgia por todo, por lo que había pasado desde que el novato (ex-novato) llegó a esa escuela, y por un momento deseó regresar el tiempo.

Vio a Kaidoh, el actual capitán junto a Momoshiro hablando de algo y se acercó-Oye, Momoshiro.

El mencionado volteó sorprendido-Atobe, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo pasé a saludar-hizo una pausa-¿Dónde está Echizen?

Pudo notar algo extraño. La mirada de Momoshiro y Kaidoh cambió automáticamente a una de preocupación.

-Sabes que nosotros en dos meses más nos iremos a la preparatoria, estamos preparando a Echizen para ello, pero no se lo tomó muy bien, está confundido y su mente no está muy clara- el rostro de Momoshiro cambió a uno de tristeza-creí que siendo Echizen lo tomaría más fríamente, pero supongo que es como cuando Tezuka-buchou se fue, fue confuso para nosotros hacernos cargo.

Atobe lo miró fijamente, a decir verdad, estaba sorprendido, la actitud de Ryoma era demasiado fría y arrogante, tanto que pensó que no le tomaría importancia a ser el capitán.

-¿Dónde está?-Atobe no había cambiado, seguía teniendo el orgullo habitual.

-Posiblemente en su casa.-Kaidoh habló. Pensando un poco- tiene detrás del templo una cancha de tenis.

Atobe dio las gracias muy a su manera, y se dirigió a casa de Echizen.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Nanjiroh, que simplemente lo miró y señaló a la parte trasera de su casa, el templo.

Al llegar ahí pudo ver a Ryoma, golpeando la pared con mucho enojo, podía decirse que era frustración, además de que parecía llevar ahí un largo rato. La marca de la pelota en la pared era muy oscura, y Echizen sudaba demasiado.

-¿Estas preocupado, ahn?- no podía ser normal, tenía que haber sarcasmo y arrogancia, como en secundaria.

Para su sorpresa Ryoma se detuvo-¿Qué quieres, Atobe?- el menor se giró, y su mirada reflejaba enojo, posiblemente un poco de tristeza también.

-¿Al fin te has aprendido el nombre de Ore-sama? Vine a aconsejarte, serás capitán el próximo año, ¿No? Conociéndote copiarás el estilo de Tezuka; y eso no es aceptable.

Ryoma no cambió su expresión-¿Y?

-Mira, Echizen. No sé qué piensas, pero te diré algo. Tienes madera de capitán, pero tienes que creerlo.

Ryoma miró fijamente a Atobe-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Atobe calló.

De pronto sacó su raqueta-vamos, Echizen. Juguemos.

Ryoma lo miró con seriedad, antes de acercarse a la cancha.

Jugaron, y como era de esperarse, el futuro capitán de Seigaku ganó.

-Has mejorado mucho, Echizen.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué vienes y dices todo eso?- Ryoma no era precisamente alguien paciente, el escuchar al mayor decirle ese tipo de cosas (que Atobe no diría ni porque le pagaran) le molestaba.

-Porque le gustas a Ore-Sama.

Ryoma quedó en Shock, y Atobe aprovechó para moverse y quedar enfrente del chico. Ryoma no hizo nada, pero miraba a Atobe como si no supiera que hacer.

Atobe suspiró-te reencontrarás con todos, después de todo el Seigaku los une. Por eso tienes que ser buen capitán, ¿Esta claro?

Ryoma no reaccionaba, pero cuando Atobe estaba a punto de irse una mano en su manga lo detuvo.

-Tú también, me gustas monkey king...

Atobe lo miró con sorpresa, se acercó a Ryoma en un impulso y lo besó.

-Mada mada dane-susurró Atobe, justamente después de besarse.

-No copies mi frase.

-¿Serás capitán?

-El mejor.

Después de esto ambos sonrieron.

Fin


End file.
